Fate Comes In Threes
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: AU, Slash, A/M/G, A collection of one-shots, drabbles, and ficlets thrown together about the three boys.
1. Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

**Title:** Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

**Disclaimer:** Merlin is owned by the BBC and other associated parties. I do not make any profit from this story and the plot is purely fiction.

**Summary: ** AU, Pre-Slash, you would think that the way they acted now, their first meeting would be just as epic. Well, it was, just not in the way you would think.

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** humor, first meetings, commotions.

**Pairings/Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen (mentioned), Hunith (mentioned).

**Word Count:** 1,090

**Author's Note:** So this is my new Merlin University AU that was inspired by a prompt from Trident_Love's Hot and Bothered Month of June. This is set before 'Through the Eyes of a Stranger', when the three have their first run-in.

xXx

The library buzzed with quiet chatter as students from all walks of life and career choices pursued the books needed for their work. If he could have recorded it, he would program it into his iPod as a soundtrack. It was a soothing sound that allowed him to lose himself amongst the bookshelves.

Pushing his glasses up from where they threatened to drop off of his nose, Merlin put the last book in its place. Going to the next shelf, he started to load up on those books. Although it was tedious, logging books and taking inventory always had its perks. He often found some of the best books just by taking inventory.

There was a sound behind him, but he ignored it, probably someone walking past. He continued to load up. A cleared throat and he frowned, but kept going. Finally, there was a loud sigh and some spoke, "_Excuse_ me", they drawled.

Looking up at him from under his fringe, he stared at the blonde, just noticing the brunette standing behind him. "Yes?" He asked, keeping his voice polite even as the blonde stared down his nose at him in contempt.

"Where are your text books?" he asked, looking put upon by being forced to ask such a question to one so low as Merlin.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked, straightening.

"You text books? Where are they located?" he asked again, irritation seeping into his voice now.

"There are none." He answered easily.

"What do you mean 'there are none'. There are supposed to be text books here, this is a university library. The last time I came in here last spring semester, there were text books here." He demanded, eyes flashing as he glared at Merlin.

He wasn't impressed. Mr. Pratface, as he decided to call him, wasn't the worst he'd seen nor the most intimidating. His mother held that title. "Yes, they were here last year. And a letter was sent out over the summer that this fall, the library would no longer carry them due to the fact the students kept stealing them instead of buying their own. If you need a specific textbook, go to the book store or try the city library."

Dismissing the arrogant man, he went back to work. "I wasn't finished talking with you." He growled out, hand seizing his shoulder to spin him back around.

Merlin went with it, seizing his wrist to pull him off of him. "Let go of me." He said lowly.

"Is there anything going on here?" Someone asked from behind them. Merlin could have kissed Lancelot for his timing if not for the fact that his friend might not like it and was firmly attached to his girlfriend Gwen.

The darker skinned man was one of the library's security personnel since often people got in fights over the last book that they needed for a research paper or assignment. "Ah, yes. Lance, could you please escort Mr.…" He let the man fill in his name.

"Pendragon."

"Mr. Pendragon from the library. He is not to step foot in here for the rest of the day." He informed the guard.

"This way sir." Lancelot said just as politely as Merlin had spoken. When Arthur started to argue, Lance stared him down. "These are the rules. You are lucky that it is only for the day."

Seeing that he had pushed his luck as far as it would go, he nodded and followed. As they disappeared amongst the shelves, Merlin let a sigh escape, leaning against his cart for support. "Sorry about him. He's been really stressed lately and tends to overreact."

Merlin glanced at the brunette. He was tall, about an half an inch over Merlin with long brown hair that stopped just before his shoulders and was pulled back into a horsetail at the moment. A beard and mustache adorned his face and mischievous brown eyes stared at him as he grinned at him.

"And I hope you won't overreact?"

"Me? Nah, that's not my style. Gwaine." He held out a hand and Merlin shook it.

"Merlin."

"Nice to meet you Merlin. And don't worry about him. Once he cools off, he'll realize what an idiot he was and will apologize, though it might not seem like an apology at first. See you around, Merlin." He sauntered off, grinning lazily with his hands in his pockets to follow his escorted friend.

"You alright?" Lancelot asked a few minutes later, just as Merlin finally pulled himself together and started to work again.

"Yeah, just caught me off guard is all. I'll be fine." Nodding his friend left to go man his post again now that the situation was over. Sighing, he let the chatter of the library sooth his jangled nerves and got back to work.

Merlin jumped as a book landed heavily on the counter in front of him, still a sleep so early in the morning. He was seated behind the checkout desk, staring into space as he waited for the coffee maker in the back to finish percolating the first brew of the day.

Looking up, he could have sighed in annoyance as the blonde scowled at him from the other side of the desk. "Yes?" He asked in his most blandest voice. If he was going to cause another row, then Merlin would have no qualms about getting security again.

"I am aware that my behavior yesterday was subpar and uncalled for in such a situation. I can only say that a lack of sufficient sleep and stress combined to make me react so and that I hope this will not affect you in any way." He answered grumpily, pink flushing his cheeks a little as he stared at something over Merlin's head.

"Okay." He finally responded, still too tired to fully compute what he had just said. Nodding, he held out his book and library card. Checking the book out for him, he nodded curtly and left, shoulders tense and back straight as he left the library.

"Well, that was weird." He said softly. A soft beep in the back room proclaimed the coffee was done brewing and he raced back there to secure the first cup. It was only until he was awake that he realized what had transpired earlier. "That was the worst apology I've ever heard." He muttered under his breath, amazed by the guy's gall. Sorting at the humor of his thoughts, he went back to work. He still had inventory to do.

**End.**


	2. Through the Eyes of a Stranger

**Title:** Through the Eyes of a Stranger

**Disclaimer:** Merlin is owned by the BBC and other associated parties. I do not make any profit from this story and the plot is purely fiction.

**Summary:** AU, Slash, A/M/G, from the outside, you wouldn't think they were anything but really close friends.

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Implied threesome/moresome, slash, outside POV, slight fluff.

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine

**Word Count:** 494

**Author's Note:** Written from this prompt: **_Prompt # 7_**_ Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine; Outsider POV. Preferably without their knowledge. _For the Trident_Love Hot and Bothered Month of June.

I finally wrote this up. I've been meaning to do this all of June, but between classes, humongous art projects, skewered hands (don't ask), and my Merlin Big Bang, I've only now just found some time to get this short thing written up. Do not fear for its shortness, for it has given me some inspiration and I plan to write more in this universe to give it a nice big backstory to make all the fan boys and girls exceptionally happy. Look for it later on, once I've found some convenient time to work at it, lols.

xXx

The first time he saw the three of them together, he would have just said they were at most, really close friends. Merlin, the youngest of the three was thin and tall with pale skin and a dark mop of hair that made his blue eyes stand out. He could always be seen with a smile on his face and his nose shoved in a book. He worked in the school's extensive library part time, when he wasn't with his friends or in class. He wore those thick rimmed glasses that seemed to hide half of your face. He was the quietest of the three, the one you went to if you needed something.

Gwaine…well he was far on the opposite side of the spectrum from Merlin. Athletic, dashing good looks, well-muscled, with a beard adorning his face, he was a social creature. He was the one who went to every party, got drunk at them all and still showed up to his classes to sit through the lecture. No one knew his secret on how he kept this life style and still kept good grades and a steady job on the side. He said it was a family secret learned from his father, but most thought he was just crazy and would crash and burn soon. He was just as laid back as Merlin, but when his temper was sparked, which usually involved looking out for Merlin; he could be a force to be reckoned with.

Arthur on the other hand was in a whole category to himself. He was very stiff, seeming to look at all of the world with a sneer and a hard glare. He made perfect marks on everything, was the best on their football team, and knew all the important people. Most would have thought he was an arrogant bastard who needed to be brought down a peg, if not for the way he was around the other two. Around them, he seemed to unwind and loosen up, smiling more and face softening. With Gwaine he wrestled and joked, and really looked like the golden prince he was so likened to, shining for all to see. It was with Merlin though that he changed the most. For most, he looked like he wasn't listening, but when Merlin spoke, he listen, giving all his attention to the brunette. It was with Merlin that he showed his softer side, allowing emotions he normally wouldn't show bubble to the surface.

It was as if the three of them completed each other, balanced their faults and strengths perfectly. It was as you looked closer that you could see the bonds holding the three together, allowing them to be together in harmony. As he stared across the courtyard at the three as they lounged in the grass, draped over each other, he could feel envy welling up inside and it made him wish for something even a faction close to what they had.

**End.**


	3. The Start Of A Beautiful Morning

**Title:** The Start of a Beautiful Morning

**Disclaimer:** Merlin is owned by the BBC and other associated parties. I do not make any profit from this story and the plot is purely fiction.

**Summary:** AU, Slash, some mornings are just better than others.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Threesome/Moresome, slash, graphic sex, fingering, blowjob, anal sex, snogging, fluff, snuggling.

**Pairings/Characters:** Arthur/Gwaine/Merlin, mentions of Morgana.

**Word Count:** 1,119

**Author's Note:** So this is my new Merlin University AU that was inspired by a prompt from Trident_Love Hot and Bothered Month of June. Set sometime in the future. It's been a while since I posted anything really steamy up, so hope you enjoy. Certainly had me getting warm just typing it. The usual warnings apply for those sensitive types out there.

xXx

Merlin groaned as a loud beeping penetrated his mind, drawing him from sleep. Shifting onto his side, he reached over a warm body blindly to fumble with the alarm clock, growling until it finally shut off.

Blinking drowsily, he went to shift back to his earlier spot, intending to go back to sleep when the hand that was keeping him up was swept out from under him and he landed with a 'whomp' onto the warm chest that shook with silent laughter.

Getting his elbows underneath him, he lifted enough to glare up at the grinning face that peered down at him. Gwaine's hair was disheveled from sleep and was sticking up in odd places. "Hn, very funny." He said softly, not wanting to wake Arthur who was still asleep beside them, though how he could have slept through the alarm, Merlin didn't know.

"Good morning to you as well." Gwaine answered back. Sighing good naturedly, he smiled up at him and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, feeling the man's lips shift into a grin at his actions before kissing back.

Gwaine just smirked wickedly as Merlin started to pull back and was brought up short with a surprised gasp and then a low moan as Arthur shifted closer behind him. "Don't I get a good morning kiss?" He asked lowly, twisting his fingers inside slowly, Merlin still slightly loose and wet from the night before.

He shifted, looking distracted as he tried to reach Arthur. Arthur crooked his fingers just so and Merlin's elbows gave and he collapsed to the bed, moaning lowly. "Arthur…" he cried softly, pleading clear as day.

Taking pity on him, he stopped rubbing against his prostate and Merlin gave a shuddering sigh. Twisting at the waist, he reach blindly back for Arthur. When he finally got a hold on him, he pulled him down giving him the kiss he had asked for, arching when the fingers in him stretched wider.

"You know…ah!...we have to meet up with…oh!...with Morgana later…Arthur!" He pressed back into the questing fingers only to give a cry as another hand gripped his erection, hold loose, not giving enough friction to satisfy him and driving him crazy. "Gwaine…" The older man just smirked, still keeping his grip loose and slow, watching Merlin writhe between the two of them.

"I know we have to meet up with Morgana. We've got…" he paused to looked at the clock, "it's seven in the morning. Why did you wake us up so early?" He asked, puncturing his question with a cruel twist.

"Knew…you'd want to do this…made sure…we had time…" he panted out, trying to move in two directions at once and giving a frustrated growl when both refused to cooperate. "God damn it, stop teasing and fuck me already!" He growled out.

"You read my mind." Arthur growled lowly, reaching into the bedside drawer to pull out their bottle of lube. Slicking himself liberally, he lined up and pushed into the hot velvet of Merlin's body. Groaning loudly, Merlin reached up for Gwaine, pulling the man down to kiss him, licking into each other's mouth, stealing each other's air as the kiss turned filthy.

Pulling back, Merlin worked his way down the man's chest, kissing, licking and biting patches of skin, nuzzling into his chest hair, inhaling his scent. Slowly he went lower, listening to the sounds of Arthur's heavy breathing as he pistoned into Merlin at a slow and steady pace, wanting to make it last. Gwaine's own breathing punctured the sound with a soft hitch whenever Merlin worked at a sensitive spot.

Eventually, he reached where he had been headed and licked a strip up the underside of Gwaine's cock, listening to the man groan at the sensation. Blowing gently on the head, he grinned as Gwaine growled, one hand fisting the sheets, the other Merlin's hair. Taking pity on the man, he took him in as far as he could, nose brushing musky pubic hair, his scent filling Merlin's senses.

Swallowing around him as he clenched internal muscles, he heard both of them give a groan. Arthur sped up and Merlin could tell he wouldn't last long. Squeezing Gwaine's hip in encouragement, he relaxed his throat. Gwaine understanding, pressed in gently and out, fucking Merlin's mouth Arthur fucked his arse.

The world narrowed down to those two points, duel points of pleasure sending waves crashing over him, sweeping him away in a haze until at last they crested and he was swept away as he finally climaxed, orgasm leaving him momentarily stunned as he trembled from the force of it.

He was dimly aware of Gwaine giving a low curse and heat shooting down his throat which he swallowed reflexively, throat working around his cock as it slowly softened. He pulled off with a lewd pop. Arthur stiffened behind him and then heat spread inside him and he could only gasp as his cum struck over sensitized flesh, ringing a gasp from him.

Pulling out, Arthur collapsed to the side, next to Gwaine as the two of them pulled Merlin over them both, cradling his spent body as he recovered his breath. Arthur carded a hand through his damp locks, grinning down at him. "You were right. Always knew you were the brains of the three of us."

Huffing out a laugh, he poked Arthur in the side with a boney finger before pressing closer to them, enjoying the warmth, even though they should really get clean soon or else they would stick together.

Turning over, he saw Arthur and Gwaine leaning against each other, looking back at him. The two looked good together, Arthur clean shaven and golden all over. Gwaine's tall, dark and handsome looks doing him justice. He didn't know what he had done to deserve the two of them, but he wouldn't trade them for the world.

Seeing his appreciative looks, the two exchanged a look and then leaned closer, kissing messily Gwaine's hand coming up to thread in Arthur's blond locks, while his settled along Gwaine's jaw. Merlin couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his throat at the pair of them, his cock trying valiantly to make a comeback.

The pulled apart, lips red and swollen to look back at him. "I think he liked that, don't you?" Gwaine asked with a knowing look.

"I believe so." Arthur answered. They pushed down the bed a little and settled back onto the bed. Merlin sighing contentedly, curled up between them as they draped themselves over him and each other until you couldn't tell where any of them began. They still had some time before they had to meet up with Morgana.

**End.**


	4. Breath In The World

**Title:** Breath in the World

**Disclaimer:** Merlin is owned by the BBC and other associated parties. I do not make any profit from this story and the plot is purely fiction.

**Summary:** AU, slash, A/G/M, Merlin gets sick, and Gwaine and Arthur take the day off to look after him.

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** H/C, slash, implied threesome/moresome, fluff, cuddling, illness

**Pairings/Characters:** Arthur/Gwaine/Merlin, mentions of Lancelot, Gwen, Freya, Morgana,

**Word Count:** 1,594

**Author's Note:** I had just finished a sick/hurt/comfort fic and really wanted to write one for this little series. I'm in the middle of writing the main story for this series which starts just after 'Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover'. It will be a while before I post it for many reasons: a) I have a life outside of writing fanfiction (I do, when did this happen?), b) college stuff come first and my fall semester is jammed packed (6 classes, 16 credits this semester o_O') so I'm uber busy, c) I tend to get distracted by reading fanfiction (it's a curse sometimes :D), and d) although I know where I'm going with the story, it still takes time to put it into words. I want to have a large portion of it done (or maybe all of it) before I post it up. You'll just have to be patient and hope I can find time in my busy schedule and the words to get it down quickly. Until then, enjoy this little ficlet and the others I've already written up.

xXx

Arthur groaned as the alarm went off. Keeping his eyes tightly shut, he waited for Merlin to turn it off as he always did. When Merlin made no move to rise and stop the insistent noise, Arthur growled and turned over; fumbling blindly until at last he hit the button to switch it off.

Now fully awake, he glared down blurrily at Merlin. On Merlin's other side, Gwaine rose onto his elbows brushing his hair out of his face as he looked at Merlin as well. "Merlin, time to wake up," Arthur said, nudging the paler man in the side.

Merlin moaned softly, curling further into the bedding and Arthur's side, swatting ineffectively at Arthur's hand. "M'tired," he whined softly, voice rough and gravelly.

"Merlin?" Gwaine spoke up, leaning over Merlin.

"Nooo…" Merlin curled even more into the blankets.

Frowning, Arthur leaned down further, looking at the paler man's face. Merlin's cheeks were flushed, sweat beading on his brow. Frown deepening, he reached up and laid a hand on Merlin's brow. Heat radiated off of his skin in waves.

"Merlin, are you feeling well?" Gwaine asked, seeing the direction Arthur's thoughts were headed.

"M'head feels a little woozy and cottony," Merlin mumbled, curling further into a ball. He shivered, his whole body shaking subtly as more sweat beaded on his skin.

"Merlin, I think you're sick." Arthur motioned for Gwaine to get the thermometer from the bathroom while he tried to uncurl the paler man from his ball and nest of blankets and pillows.

"Can't be sick…got work…and class…" Merlin's voice tapered off just as Gwaine arrived back with the instrument. He spared Gwaine's naked body only a moment of his time before plucking the thermometer from Gwaine's outstretched hand.

Looking down, Arthur sighed in exasperation. Somehow, Merlin had curled into an even tighter ball from the one he'd pulled him from. Giving a low growl, Arthur wrestled the tangled sheets off of Merlin's torso and placed the thermometer under his arm.

They waited in silence as the little device got to work. When it finally beeped, Arthur dug back under the sheets, plucking it from under Merlin's arm. "37.7 °C*," Arthur said aloud. [* 37.2 °C is about 100 °F, for those who don't know Celsius.]

Arthur looked up at Gwaine. "We can't leave this idiot here alone all day."

"I know. I've got a class and work today. I can skip the class, but not work," Gwaine said, going over his schedule aloud.

"I've only got work today and I've still got some sick time to use. What about Merlin's work and classes?" Arthur asked, looking down at their sick lover.

"Call Gwen and Lance, they can take over his shift at the library and explain what's happened to Merlin. I'll call Freya and ask her to take notes for Merlin in his class." Gwaine stood back up, rummaging on the floor for his pants and walking out of the room to grab his phone. Arthur smoothed back Merlin's bangs once more before grabbing his own clothes and phone.

Merlin blinked groggily up at the ceiling. He felt terrible. His lungs ached and each breath rasped through a throat that felt like someone had taken sandpaper to it. His nosed was clogged and a headache pounded between his temples at the pressure.

Groaning, he turned over, glaring at the alarm clock to see what ungodly hour of the morning it was. Merlin jerked up in alarm, scrambling to untangle himself from the twisted sheets. He didn't get far as his chest constricted, the back of his throat tickled and then he started to cough, spitting phlegm onto the hand covering his mouth.

"Merlin, you shouldn't be up," Gwaine scolded, coming into the room. He helped Merlin from his hunched position, rubbing soothing circle on his back as the coughing subsided.

"M'late for class," he croaked out, fighting Gwaine's hold on him as he struggled to get out of bed.

"No you're not. You're staying in this bed until you're better." Gwaine's strength won out and he had Merlin back on his back, sheets tucked back around him. "Stop worrying. I called Freya and she said get better soon and that she'll bring a copy of today's notes around for you."

"What about work?" He accepted the glass of water from Gwaine, gulping the cool, soothing liquid down. Although it hurt to swallow, it helped the scratchy feeling at the back of his throat fade some.

"Arthur called Gwen and Lance. They'll inform your boss and pick up the slack. For god's sake Merlin, you work in a library. It can't be that difficult," Gwaine grumbled, but smiled fondly down at his sick patient.

Sitting on the bed, he leaned back against the headboard next to Merlin. The paler man sighed and leaned against his thigh. "Where's Arthur?"

"We didn't have any cold or cough medicine, so he's gone to the store to pick some up as well as some tea and honey since we're out of that. He's also picking up takeout for later." Gwaine carded his fingers through Merlin's sweat slick hair, listening to Merlin's breathing steadily growing heavier as he fell asleep again.

The sun was nearing the horizon when Merlin roused again. He was awake only briefly as he asked what time it was. Answering, Gwaine handed him some cough syrup and cold medicine. Merlin swallowed grimly, making a face at the taste. He gulped down the warm honeyed tea, sighing as it soothed his aching throat some more and chased the bad taste from his mouth. Merlin was soon asleep again, drifting off to the sound of Gwaine's quiet voice as he spoke to someone on the phone.

As Arthur walked back into the room, Gwaine shut the phone. "Work?" Arthur asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, I can't get tonight off." Gwaine gave a tired sighed, running a hand through his brown locks, ruffling them a little. "You sure you can look after him yourself?" Gwaine asked, looking up at Arthur with a cocky grin.

"I know how to take care of a sick person. No need to worry about us," Arthur grouched, glaring at Gwaine.

"If I didn't worry, I'd not have much to do." Standing, he walked around to the other side of the bed. Bending down, he brushed a soft kiss on Merlin's brow and Arthur's lips before standing and leaving the room. A few minutes later, Arthur heard the door shut as Gwaine left for work.

Merlin woke again to darkness. Squinting, he made out the red glowing numbers on the alarm clock: 10:30 p.m. Groaning, he turned over, untangling himself from the sheets again. Standing on shaky legs, he made his way across the room to the loo, his bladder demanding relief the whole way.

He wasn't surprised when he opened the door to see the bedside lamp was on and Arthur was waiting for him on the bed. "Hey, how do you feel?" Arthur asked as Merlin wobbled over to the bed.

Collapsing on it, Merlin let out a breath. "Like shit." His arms and legs shook from the effort it had taken to get across the room and back. He'd almost not made it. "I hate getting sick."

"I'm sure you do. Come up the bed." Merlin complied, dragging himself until he was pressed against Arthur's side, leaning against his solid length. For a moment, the room swam dizzily, but it settled once he was still again.

Merlin hummed as Arthur brushed a hand over his brow. "Well, it feels like your fevers gone down. Lift up." Merlin raised his arm and Arthur positioned the thermometer under it. They waited in silence, Arthur running soft finger tips over the back of Merlin's neck, feeling the silky hairs at the base of his skull.

The thermometer beeped and Arthur pulled it from under Merlin's arm, looking down at the digital numbers. "36.1 °C*, looks like you fever's broken." [*36.1 °C is about between 96 °F and 97 °F.]

"Where's Gwaine?" Merlin asked, leaning into Arthur's touch.

"Work, they wouldn't let him off. Are you up to some food?"

"Not sure, could try some." Merlin rolled onto his back as Arthur got up to get some of the take out. He was nearly asleep again by the time Arthur finished heating it back up and bringing it in on a platter.

"Come on, you need to eat." Sighing, Merlin pushed himself up. Setting the platter down, Arthur bunched the pillows behind Merlin's back, helping him lean back against them and pulling the platter closer.

Merlin worked slowly through the warm soup, inhaling the scent of the spices used in it. Eating the bread with it, he was soon full and pushed it away. Arthur finished up for him, setting the platter on the floor beside the bed when he was done. "Go back to sleep, Merlin."

Complying, Merlin let Arthur maneuver him until he was flat on his back, a few pillows propping him up a little. Arthur lay next to him, curled around his body, running a hand down Merlin's side. It wasn't long before Merlin was asleep again.

Arthur soon followed. Neither woke as Gwaine slipped into the room the next morning, sliding under the covers to take up the space next to Merlin. He too was soon asleep, curling around Merlin's other side, and his hand atop Arthur's where it rested on Merlin's stomach. None woke until late the next morning.

End.


End file.
